Skating On Thin Ice
by princessjoey630
Summary: Tony is shocked when he finds out Ziva's never been ice skating before. Attempt at Tiva fluff. Oneshot. For Elle.


**A/N Felt compelled to write this after I went ice skating for the first time today (I won the "Most Times Falling Over" award) and because I noticed that most of my Tiva fics are very angsty. So this is a _try_**** at fluff-like material.**

**For Elle, because she keeps having bad days. Hopefully this might make her a bit happier. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Skating On Thin Ice**

"This is ridiculous, Tony," Ziva groaned.

"What?"

"This!"

Tony looked at what she was gesturing at – her ice skates. "Actually, something that's ridiculous, Ziva, is that you haven't been ice skating since you've been in DC."

"I did not say that."

"Then what did you say?" Tony said, tightening his laces.

Ziva fiddled with her gloves. "I have never been skating before."

Tony stared at her. "You've _never_ been ice skating before? Never?"

"Yes."

"Oh, we have so much work to do here," Tony muttered. "Okay," he said, getting up off the seat they were sitting on at the sidelines. "Take my hands."

Ziva looked at him doubtfully.

"Come on, I won't bite," he coaxed. She grabbed his hands, and he pulled her off the seat.

"They call this safe?" Ziva said as he pulled her over to the rink. "People going around in circles with razor sharp blades strapped to their feet?"

"Since when are you scared of blades?" Tony pointed out. Ziva just shrugged, looking very tentative about the situation.

Tony laughed at her reservation. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I will never forgive Abby for suggesting this," Ziva sighed.

"Hey, if a murdered Marine came here every day, there must be something special about it. We're just...testing the facilities."

Ziva looked around at the deserted rink. "Uh huh."

Tony did most of the work the first time around; dragging Ziva next to him as she remained motionless. "You may want to move your feet," he said, "because you're on your own next round."

"What?!" Ziva said as Tony quickly prised her fingers from his and dropped back. She looked around and quickly began mimicking what Tony had been doing.

She managed to get around halfway before having a crisis.

"_Zut!_" she cursed as she stumbled backwards. Suddenly, Tony appeared out nowhere behind her and caught her, and she unintentionally put her hands around his waist to steady herself.

Tony cocked his head to one side. "Imagine what Gibbs would say if he saw this."

"Me ice skating? He'd probably shake his head and leave."

"I was referring to you holding on to me like your life depended on it, but okay," Tony smirked. Ziva quickly put her hands in her pockets.

"Anyone would think you were after something, DiNozzo," she teased, standing extremely close and looking up at him. She see his breath coming out in clouds because of the cold.

Tony just smiled right back. "We'll see," he said. "Race ya. First one to complete three laps wins."

"And what are we competing for?"

Tony thought about this. "Bragging rights. And dinner, tomorrow night, at Stefano's, loser pays."

"You're on."

Tony couldn't help but laugh on the last lap – there was nothing like seeing Ziva been unbalanced, especially when she was trying to be a competitor. "Having trouble, David?"

Ziva glared at him. _What a show-off_, she thought, watching him skate backwards in front of her. "This is somewhat unfair," she pointed out, "seeing as this is my first time and clearly you have done this before."

"Is the ninja dropping out of the race?" Tony said in a sing-song voice, slowing himself down slightly. "Ah, woe me, whatever shall I order for dinner tomorrow night?"

Ziva seized the opportunity. She bent her knees slightly, picking up a slight amount of speed, and reached for her partner. As he continued to slow down, she leaned her left skate out, putting it out just far enough to nudge his skate. As a result of his distracting, Tony went crashing to the ground.

"Hah!" he exclaimed as she moved as fast as she could across the finish line.

"What's the problem, DiNozzo?" she called out. "Lost your balance?"

"I demand a do over," Tony replied, getting up and brushing the ice shavings off his clothes.

"I do not agree," Ziva said, coming to a halt beside him. "You owe me dinner, fair and square." She punched him lightly on the arm. "I look forward to it."

Tony watched as she (awkwardly) made her way off the ice. _Yeah,_ he thought. _I bet you are.

* * *

_

**A/N Like I said, an attempt at fluff.**

**Just a note, no-one ever warned me of how sore you can get when ice skating. Seriously. My butt feels like it's never going to be the same again.**


End file.
